


I missed you so much

by Unicorn32442



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bianca might be alive, Coma, Coma Patient, Fluff, Hospitals, I can’t tag, M/M, Reunion, Sibling Reunion, Slight Canon Divergence, he didn’t have to come out again she already knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn32442/pseuds/Unicorn32442
Summary: “Well, you said you never actually talked to her in the underworld. Maybe she was never there. Maybe she was just close to death enough for you to summon her but never actually died.”Nico said nothing, he slowly left Bianca’s side and picked up the phone on the wall. “Annabeth? It’s Nico, I need you to come as fast as you can and bring everyone who knew Bianca ...Yeah, we’re still at the hospital ...I'm serious, come quick, meet me out front.”OrNico and Will go on a quick mission to a hospital in Arizona to help retrieve an injured demigod. But while at the hospital, Nico finds a girl in a coma that looks just like Bianca. Is it her? And if it is, will she wake up?
Relationships: Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, platonic sibling love - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. Sorry, what?

**Author's Note:**

> My only explanation is that I reread The Last Olympian, I missed Bianca, Nico deserves happiness, I don’t have much control over my actions-
> 
> Ok so I was feeling sad and resurrected Bianca so sue me

“Nico!” Nico jumped awake and tried to remember where he was. It was definitely the big house, filled with people who were staring at him, and Will chuckling at his side. He must’ve fallen asleep during a council meeting again.

“Sorry, what?” Will started to crack up and Nico elbowed him. 

“ _I_ _said,_ ” Growled a very annoyed Clarisse, “a satyr contacted us, there’s a demigod at a hospital in Phoenix. Can you shadow travel there and bring her back?”

“Yeah, I think I can do that.”

“Okay, you’ll leave later. Moving on-”

“Wait.” Nico assumed Will was going to make a joke or something, but he actually looked worried. “As Nico’s doctor, I must suggest that I come with him in case there are complications with this shadow-travel.”

“Fine, whatever. Go plan.”

They left the council room and headed downstairs to the deck.    
“I told you I’m fine.” Nico didn’t understand why Will was worried.

“I just think that someone should be there in case something happens. I know you get tired when you use your powers.”

“Well, I guess it’s better than going alone.”

“Really? Not even a  _ much better _ ?

“You are annoying.”

“You’re more annoying than me and you know it.”

“It’s one of my few talents. So I’ll pack a bag and meet you at Thalia’s tree in an hour?”

“Sure.”

Nico realized something as he walked back to the Hades cabin. Arizona was where Bianca died. Phoenix was right near there. He packed his bag and tried not to think about it. It’s not like he was going to the junkyard, right? 

\---------------------------------------------------

` “Where did Clarisse say it was again?” They had just arrived at some random park in Phoenix when Nico realized he had no idea where they were going.

“Oh yeah, you fell asleep. She wrote it down on your forehead.”

“What?!”

“Calm down, I’m kidding. She did write it down on this stick note, though.”

“You are so annoying. If she did write it on my forehead you wouldn’t even tell me would you?”

Will smiled and shrugged, while Nico swiped the address and showed it to Jules-Albert.

“ Ceci est tout le chemin à travers la ville. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ici?”

Nico shrugged. “Sorry.”

“Au moins c'est mieux qu'Asphodel.” The chauffeur grumbled. Nico and Will climbed into the car. The ride was long so they made up a few games to pass the time. Nico’s favorite was called  _ Where the hell did you get the car we are sitting in? _ Except Will didn’t really see it as a game, but more of an unanswered question.

The hospital was small and simple. They asked to visit the demigod, whose name was Marley. It was a little confusing, but eventually, they found her. The girl was about twelve, with blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and that Hermes smile that made her look suspicious. She already knew she was a demigod, the satyr had explained everything to her and then got called away on a separate mission. She said she had been waiting there for a few hours, pretending she was still hurt so they wouldn’t move her.

“Alright so, how are we getting her out?” Marley was playing with a Rubik’s cube while Will and Nico talked to the side of the room.

“I figured I could shadow-travel.”

“But you just did!”

“I’m fine, I can do it.”

“I will not allow you to.”

“Don’t you dare say it.”

“Doctor’s orders. We’re figuring out something else.”

“Well, she looks like a daughter of Hermes. Maybe we should ask her how to escape a building.”

Will nodded and smiled. Giving her something to do would probably take away some of her fear, anyway. 

Will and Marley went over escape strategies while Nico sat outside to keep watch. He looked around the room. It was a pretty basic hospital, each patient was divided by blue curtains and smooth white floors. There was a  **You Are Here** map on the wall, but it looked like someone took a picture of a bowl of pasta and highlighted random strands. 

He was about to check on Marley and Will, see if they had a plan yet, when he sensed something. It wasn’t like sensing death, it was much nicer than that. It was the same thing he sensed in Hazel, the thing that had made him sure she was his sister. Could there be another child of Hades here? 

“Will?”

Will opened the door. “What? Is someone coming?”

“No. I need to go do something.”

“Is something wrong? You look-”

“I’m fine. I just have a feeling, I need to check something.”

“Well, I’m coming with you. We’ll get Marley in a second.”

Nico walked quickly, worried he would lose the sense. It led him down the hall and around the corner, to a room marked  _ Jane Doe _ . 

“Is this it?” Will looked really worried now, but Nico was too distracted to mention that no one was dying.

Nico opened the door and stepped into the room. There was a doctor standing over a patient with a clipboard.

“Who are you? You can’t be here.” The doctor stood in front of the patient and stared at them.

“I’m sorry, I just need to-” He peeked around the doctor to see the patient’s face and gasped. 

“She’s a Jane Doe?”

“Yes. Do you know who she is?”

“What was she wearing when you found her? Did she have a green baseball cap?”

“Yes, she did. And a silver jacket.”

“Oh my gods.”

Will took Nico’s hand. “Are you okay?”

Nico shook his head. He warily walked over to the patient, as if he was afraid she wasn’t real. He gently turned her face, just a bit, revealing a birthmark on her left cheek. Nico was trembling now. “It can’t be her. She died.”

“Well, she’s been in a deep coma for a couple of years now. They almost determined her dead, but she’s just barely alive.”

Will was starting to catch onto what was happening. “Nico, is this her? Bianca?”

“I don’t know.”

The doctor looked sad. “I’ll give you a minute, just don’t touch any of the machinery.” He left and Nico turned to Will.

“It can’t be her. I spoke to her soul in the underworld, she can’t be here.”

“You said she was reborn, right?” Will didn’t want to give Nico false hope, but he also didn’t want them to just walk away. It could be her.

“Yes, she was reborn, which is exactly why she’s not really here.”

“Well, how did you find out she was reborn.”

“I went looking for her and she wasn’t there. I checked records, and could not find her name. I asked my father and around and everyone said she was probably reborn. Where else could she have gone?”

“Well, you said you never actually talked to her  _ in _ the underworld. Maybe she was never there. Maybe she was just close to death enough for you to summon her but never actually died.”

Nico said nothing, he slowly left Bianca’s side and picked up the phone on the wall. “Annabeth? It’s Nico, I need you to come as fast as you can and bring everyone who knew Bianca ...Yeah, we’re still at the hospital ...I'm serious, come quick, meet me out front.” He dialed another number and waited for a second as the phone rang, but eventually, someone picked up. “Thalia, I need you to come to a hospital in Phoenix on Woodward street ...It's Nico ...I don’t care if you’re busy, this is serious ...Just come ...Please.” He hung up before she could protest more.


	2. Donation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades decides to be a good parent one day and Persephone is annoyed.

Thalia showed up first. She met Will outside the hospital, annoyed that she had to be there. “What is going on? Where is Nico?”

“He’s inside. Thalia, you’re never gonna believe this.” He led her to Bianca’s room, Thalia complaining the whole way. But when she saw the girl she gasped and covered her mouth.

“Is it really her? Nico is it possible?”

“I think it might be her. She’s aged, obviously, but I think it might be her.”

Will left to wait for the others while Nico filled Thalia in on their theories. Thalia wasn’t sure at first, but she was starting to believe.

“Thalia I don’t know if this is real. But I really want it to be. When you found Jason, how did you know it was him?”

“The scar on his lip. And he had been at camp already. If he was some kind of monster they would’ve realized.”

“She had a birthmark on her cheek. But, she could still be a monster or something. I don’t know. Do you think it’s her?”

“Honestly, I kinda do.”

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover came a minute later and agreed that it had to be her. The doctor came back in a bit later and smiled at them happily.

“So, do you know our Jane Doe?”

“Four years ago, my sister went missing. We all thought she was dead.” He put his hand on Bianca’s shoulder. “But I think this might be her.”

“That’s great! We can transfer her to a hospital closer to where you live. Does she have any other relatives?”

“No. Just me. We’ve only ever had each other. I live in New York”

“I’m so glad you found her. It’s so lucky you were here. Visiting a patient, right?”

Will’s eyes widened. “Shit, Marley. We completely forgot. She’s probably freaking out, I’ll go check on her.” He left hastily. The doctor caught the door and looked at Nico. 

“I just need you to fill out some papers and-”

“Wait, um.” Nico looked at his friends uncertainly. “I’m just- I’m not 100% sure it’s her. I haven’t seen her in so long, and I thought she was dead. Is there a way to be sure she’s really my sister?”

“I can do a test if you want.”

“What’ll it cost?”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll give you a discount.” Nico still looked nervous. “Or you could start a GoFundMe, I bet people will pay.”

The doctor left again, and Nico turned to his friends, who were studying Bianca. 

Percy looked up. “Nico, if it is her, maybe we need to transfer her to the infirmary at camp.” 

“How? There’s a reason she’s hospitalized, and it’s not like we can just put her in the back of a strawberry van and drive her over. Nor can we ask them to transfer her to a summer camp.” Leave it to Annabeth to look at the bright side.

“There’s got to be a way. If it is her, she needs magic healing as well as medical. She is a demigod. Maybe we can even wake her up.”

“If it is her.” Nico reminded. “Which it probably isn’t. We can discuss plans if we’re sure it’s actually her, but it’s not.” He looked at the thing pretending to be his sister sadly and left.

He found the spaghetti map again and managed to figure out where the bathroom was. Not the main one, a smaller one that no one would use. Nico sat in the corner and hugged his knees, aggressively messing with his skull ring. The one Bianca gave him. Could she really be alive? He didn’t want to get his hopes up until after the test, but he was starting to believe it was actually her. But what if it wasn’t? What if he came this close to getting her back and he couldn’t. What if it was just like last time? He was on the verge of panic when the door opened, which would’ve made him panic even more if it wasn’t Will.

“How’d you find me?”

“I know you pretty well, Nico. I know when you get nervous you isolate yourself, so I figured I find you in some neglected bathroom. But I also know that you don’t actually want to be alone.”

“What if it’s not her?”

“If it’s not her, then it’s not her. That’s not your fault and you’re not gonna beat yourself up about it.” Will sat down next to Nico. He didn’t put an arm around him or try to hold his hand or anything. He was just there for him.

“I guess you do know me pretty well. If it’s not her then nothing’s changed, just an old scar that was disturbed but is still closed up.”

“What if it is her?”

“If it is her then ...then I don’t know. Then this is the best day of my life? Or maybe it’s the worst because she’s alive and I still can’t talk to her? Because she’s been here this whole time alone and I never thought to come to look for her? Or maybe it’s the best because she’s alive and she could wake up? Or maybe it’s neither because it’s not even her and I got my hopes for nothing.” That was it. He was crying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

“Hey, I know this is a lot. We got to hope for the best, right? Why don’t you tell me a little about your sister?”

“Bianca was the best. She was a Hunter of Artemis, so she was really strong and she was a good fighter. All she ever wanted was to prove herself, and it wasn’t her fault she got stuck taking care of me. She was super smart, too. Always looking at the big picture. And she cared about me and I loved her more than anyone.”

Just talking about her, what she was like instead of what happened to her, made Nico brighten. Will was a good listener too. They just talked for a little bit, about siblings, and then camp, and New York.

“So how’s Marley?”

“She’s good, we called camp, asked for someone to come get her, since I’m guessing no one wants to leave.”

“Probably not. I hate to say this, but I think we need to go see the doctor.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

The doctor helped Nico set up a GoFundMe. Nico wanted to stay in Arizona, but it he didn’t have the money to get a hotel and Will wouldn’t let him stay anywhere else. He reluctantly climbed into Jules-Albert’s car, since he wasn’t allowed to shadow travel again for awhile. The only problem was that Nico had never asked his driver to take him that far.

“Oh, maintenant tu veux que je conduise à New York? Je ne peux pas rester dans le monde des mortels aussi longtemps!” Nico sighed.

“Come on, please? You can take lots of breaks in between.”

“Je n'y crois pas. Je pensais que tu pouvais te téléporter ou quelque chose du genre, pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi pour te conduire?”

“Actually, I’m unable to shadow-travel right now, as my doctor says I’m not allowed too.” He glared at Will in the seat next to him, who did his best to look innocent, since he had no idea what Jules-Albert was saying.

“Eh bien, je n'ai pas de médecin. Parce que je suis mort et que les morts ne devraient pas être dans le monde des mortels. Si j'avais un médecin, il me dirait que je ne suis pas autorisé à conduire de l'Arizona à New York.”

“Oh, come on. It won’t be that bad. Mortals do it all the time.”

The undead driver grumbled and started the car. Nico felt his phone buzz in it’s pocket and checked it. He was one of the few demigods who had a phone, but he felt like he needed one. His eyes widened when he realized it was a notification from GoFundMe.

“Will, look at this!”

“What? What is it? Woah, that’s amazing. Who donated that?”

“It was anonymous.” He turned to the chauffeur, “Take us back to the hospital, you don’t need to drive to New York. Not yet, anyway.”

“Bien sur. Parce que la distance est courte et que je suis ici pour parcourir de courtes distances.” Answered the driver, sounding very passive aggressive.

“Yeah, yeah.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Persephone watched her husband thoughtfully. She had never seen him look so anxious. He was sitting in the kitchen, crouched over something in his hands, and he hadn’t noticed her yet. She approached slowly and silently, looking over his shoulder. When she realized what it was, she was very confused. Hades had always hated electronics, yet here he was with a computer.

“What are you doing?” He jumped, standing in front of the computer so she couldn’t see it.

“Come on, show me what you’re doing.”

He stood up straighter and cleared his throat. “I’m donating money.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously!”

She looked at the computer and sighed. It was a story about a boy who found a coma patient that he thought might be his sister, and needed money for a DNA test. Hades had given him all the money he needed. She kept reading, finding the story quite heartwarming, until she saw the boy’s name and groaned.  _ Nico di Angelo _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is she Bianca or not? We may never know.  
> Actually we will.
> 
> Btw I’ve never been in a hospital and I know nothing about comas so if I got something wrong just ignore it.
> 
> I’ve also never used GoFundMe


	3. The email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test results!  
> Is she Bianca or a doppelgänger?  
> I think you can guess.

“Wow. You got lucky. Some people are just so generous. We just need a sample of your DNA. Most people give saliva …”

“Yeah, whatever. How long until I get the results?”

“Should be 2-3 weeks. It’d be better if you stayed in town.”

“We actually got enough money for a hotel room, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

\---------------------------------------------------

Nico and Will had been in Phoenix for 18 days, and Nico was getting anxious. They only had enough for a room with one bed, but there was a futon so they had a rotating system. They had gone sightseeing a bit, mostly to take Nico’s mind off things. But after two weeks, he stopped leaving the hotel room. He checked his email every five minutes. Will had just gotten back from the cafeteria with lunch when Nico finally got the email.

“Oh my gods. Will, this is it. Come here.”

“The email! Open it!”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do. I’m gonna open it.”

Nico’s finger hovered over the button, but he didn’t open the email.

“Come on, open it!”

“I -I don’t know if I can. What if it’s not her?”

“But what if it is?”

Nico took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened the email.

“I can’t look. Is it bad?”

“....No. Not at all. Nico it’s good news. Look!”

Slowly, Nico opened his eyes. Cursing his dyslexia, it took him a minute or two to read the email, but once he did, his face broke into a smile.

“It’s her! It’s a match! She’s alive, Bianca’s alive! Bianca’s in a coma.”

“But she’s alive.”

“She’s alive! We have to go. Right now.”


	4. I can’t wait around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got a sister!  
> But she’s still asleep.  
> Need to fix that...

“Are you serious? It’s her?”

“It’s her.”

Nico hadn’t said a word since they got back to the hospital room and Will was answering questions. Nico was sitting next to his sister, holding her hand gently as if she could break or fade away at any moment and he’d lose her again. His cheeks were 

stained with tears, from moments that he thought maybe she’d never wake up. But right now the only thing he thought about was that she was alive, and he was smiling.

“So ...what do we do now?” Asked Grover. 

This time, Nico answered. “We have to get her to camp. I can’t wait around for the mortal doctor to maybe wake her up. She has a better chance with magic.  I can’t shadow travel with all these instruments. We might be able to sneak her out once she’s transferred to New York, but that’s risky. We could, somehow, trick them into bringing her right to the infirmary and cover up with the mist, but there’s so many ways that could go wrong. Anyone got anything else?”

He was determined now, his only focus on waking her up. If he thought about anything else he might-

“I think the first step is to transfer her ...to New York. We can discuss a plan when we have better resources.”

\---------------------------------------------------

That had been 3 months ago. Bianca was now in a much bigger hospital in New York. Nico visited her at least twice a week, talking to her, hoping she could hear him in some way. The doctors were very positive and assured him that she had a chance, but he was doubtful. There were never any changes in her condition. Camp Half-blood was trying to come up with an idea to get her to the infirmary, but they were taking to long and Nico was getting restless.

“You have to try Will. Just get a few healers together, come see her really quickly.”

“Nico, there’s not much I can do outside the infirmary. And, I don’t want to let you down if I can’t-”

“I’m not asking for a miracle, Will. I don’t even expect you to wake her up. I just want to see something. Some change, a small movement, anything. Please?”

Nico looked up at Will with watery eyes. Finally, Will nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Will!


	5. Murmurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp half-blood heroes to the rescue!  
> There’s hope yet

Nico stood to the side, wishing he could be holding Bianca’s hand. But he couldn’t, he didn’t want to get in the healers’ way. All he could do was talk to her, hoping to draw her out. He talked to her about a memory he had, a memory that seemed like it happened a million years ago. His story-telling wasn’t great, but he managed. It was from the boarding school they went to after Lotus. Some older kids were making fun of him. But they were scared of Bianca. They had seen her beat up a kid who killed a lizard, even though it didn’t do anything. Every time Bianca was busy, and Nico was alone, they ambushed him. When he finally told her, she devised a plan. She hid in a closet, and told Nico to walk by, knowing the mean kids would be there. When they started making fun of him again, she just popped out of the closet and they ran away screaming.

He told his story, hoping that somehow, she could hear him, somehow remember it. The healers stood over her, singing hymns and reciting chants, their hands glowing warmly. Will was the one who suggested telling a story, something with meaning. He told her more stories, anything he could think of to remind her who she was. All the times she stood up for him and cheered him up. He tried everything he could remember, it wasn’t working.

“Try something else, Nico.” Will suggested.

“What do you mean? I’ve tried everything.”

“No, you haven’t.”

“Yes I have! You didn’t know her.”

“In all your stories, Bianca’s the hero who can do no wrong. No one’s like that. What made her human?”

Nico hesitated, and realized Will was right. He had been trying to remind her of what she meant to Nico, not who she was. He closed his eyes, searching for the perfect memory. Then, something came to him, from before Lotus. It was impossible for him to remember it, but he was sure it was real. “A long time ago, before Lotus, I was bored and I came looking for you. It was the weekend and Mama was busy and I didn’t know what to do with myself. I came into your room. I thought you’d be at your desk, but you were under the covers. You told me to go away, but I didn’t, I lifted the blanket up because I still wanted to talk to you. And then I realized you were crying. And I asked what was wrong and you said that you talked to Papa. He told you that you had to be a great hero, to represent the true legacy of Hades, and you didn’t understand what he wanted. But you were worried that you wouldn’t be good enough and you’d let everyone down. And I said, ‘you could never let  _ me _ down.’ And you stopped crying.”

The healers had stopped their hymns, but their hands were still glowing. Very powerful and bright. It was the best story Nico had, and yet nothing happened. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. As he turned to the door handle, a tear escaped and fell down his cheek. Then he heard a murmur from behind, and turned quickly to see Bianca. Her arm was raised and her hand outstretched, but eyes were still closed. “......Nico..” He rushed forward and took her hand just before it dropped and she fell back asleep.

“She- she said my name.”

\---------------------------------------------------

“Okay, here’s what we’ve come up with.” This was the first time Nico had stayed awake through a whole council meeting in a long time, but this one was more than worth it. Chiron continued, “One of the doctors is a daughter of Apollo. She’s agreed to set up a hospital room for Bianca that she’ll manage by herself, with all the equipment from the infirmary. It should go unnoticed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Hades give him that memory?  
> Or did he remember it on his own?  
> Who knows?


	6. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember the faceless doctor oc?  
> She still doesn’t have a name but she does stuff

“Okay, we’re channeling a lot of energy here, this could be it. Nico, you need to tell more stories, something important, like last time. It’s the only thing that’s worked so far.” The doctor reminded Nico of Will a lot. But she was missing his lovely short temper.

“Okay. Let me try to think of something.”

Nico didn’t need to think of something. He knew what he was going to tell her. But he wasn’t sure if he was ready to say all of it out loud. 

He looked at Bianca and realized that he had to be ready. For her. He had to wake her up. 

“Okay. Ready whenever you are.” The doctor smiled at him encouragingly. He looked at Will, who was there to help the doctor but also for encouragement. 

“I’m ready. I have a story.”

The doctor was a professional in mortal and demigod healing. She had been working on a way to combine the two for a while. Nico was still a bit confused, but basically she created a way to make different kinds of nectar for different situations. They were going to use the mortal equipment to give Bianca the perfect amount of specialized nectar while the doctors used healing hymns and chants to give it a boost. The doctor promised it wasn’t as risky as it sounded. Hopefully, it would work.

She pressed a button on the machine and started singing. That was Nico’s cue to talk. He took a deep breath. “Hey, Bianca. I’m hoping you can hear me. I need to tell you a story. We were at the hunters camp. They rescued us from the manticore. They were amazing. My mythomagic game had come to life, remember? I liked the hunters because they reminded me of you. I could see you with them already. I should’ve known you would want to join them, but I was too distracted. And you did join them. But, too much was happening, I couldn’t focus. It was like my mind was blocking out the fact that… When you went on the quest, I was worried about you. I tried to make friends, but I’m not very good at that. That was when I started to realize that I was on my own.”

Bianca stirred, just the slightest bit. The nectar seemed to be working. He continued. 

“I thought maybe I could convince you to stay at camp, but I realized that you took an oath. You weren’t coming back. And then Percy came. He told me you died, sacrificed yourself to save everyone. And he gave me that Hades figurine. I didn’t understand why. I was so mad, I didn’t even know who I was mad at. But, I realized why you wanted to give me the figurine. It would’ve completed my collection. I begged you for one a long time ago but we didn’t have enough money. But I found one online, and I walked dogs over the summer so I could buy it. You were so proud of me. And then those bullies stole it and it wasn’t fair.”

Her hand flinched. Than lifted up a bit and fell back down. He eyes crinkled and her face twitched. She took a shuddering breath. It was the most he had talked at once in a while, and he wasn’t used to it. There was a lump in his throat and his eyes watered. Just a few more sentences could do it.

“You wanted to apologize for leaving, and you wanted to remind me that I can do things on my own. I survived on my own, Bianca, I’m okay. I forgive you. But you need to come back now, you need to wake up. And if you can’t do it for me, do it for you. You never got to grow up. Come on, Bianca, wake up.” She reached out for him again and he gently took her hand. “Wake up.” Slowly, her eyes opened. 

They were unfocused for a moment. One terrifying moment when he thought maybe she wasn’t really awake. Then, her eyes regained life and she gasped, letting go of his hand and looking around frantically. Nico covered his mouth and held back a sob, worried it would upset her.

“Where am I? Who are you?”

The doctor pressed another button on the machine and it switched off. Bianca started to relax, still very confused. “Do you remember who you are?”

“Of course, my name is Bianca di Angelo. I’m a demigod hunter of Artemis.”

“That’s correct. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Um… The junkyard. Percy had a plan to shut off the automaton from the inside, but I wouldn’t let him. And I gave him the Hades figurine for Nico. Where’s Nico?”

Nico put his face in his hands. Of course she didn’t recognize him. She didn’t know him like this.

“Bianca, I need you to listen to me.” The doctor got her attention back. “That was about four years ago. You’ve been in a coma and were assumed dead until you were found recently.”

“What? Four years? I’m sixteen? But, someone said something bad would happen when I turned sixteen. I don’t remember-”

“You don’t have to worry about any of that. You’re in a hospital in New York. I’m a demigod too, you’re in a special room that the rest of the hospital doesn’t know about. You’ll be ready to leave soon. Why don’t you rest for a while.”

“No! No, I have questions. Where’s Nico? Who are they?” She gestured toward Will and Nico. Will had walked over and sat down next to him. He slowly put an arm around Nico, who was still covering his face.

“Nico is okay. When you were asleep, you were close enough to death to visit him in spirit form. Do you remember that?”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s okay.”

“Stop avoiding my question! Where’s Nico? I heard him talking to me.” She sat up too fast and winced, slowly laying back on the pillow. 

“I’m not avoiding the question. Nico’s right here.” The doctor put her hand on Nico’s shoulder gently. He still couldn’t look up.

“No. No, you’re not Nico. Nico’s hair isn’t that long. And he has olive skin and he doesn’t wear black and-” Nico looked up at Bianca. Her eyes met his and stress melted. “-Oh,  il mio fratellino. Nico?” She sat up, starting to smile.

“Bianca,” he sobbed and lunged forward. She sat up on her knees and gathered him into a hug. He cried into her shoulder, which made her eyes water as she held onto him. He was still so small and he felt fragile. Her heart ached.

“Oh, no don’t cry. I’m here Nico, don’t cry.”

Nico slowly let go of her, but held onto her wrist as if he was afraid she might fade away. She sat back down and folded her legs under her, and he crossed his legs and sat on the foot of the bed, like he used too when he was a little kid.

“Nico. What are wearing? Why are you so pale?”

Nico sniffed. “I missed you so much.”

“Nico, I missed you too. I’m so sorry I joined the hunter without asking you first-”

“No, it’s okay. I forgive you.”

She hugged him again. Looking over his shoulder, she noticed Will for the first time. Slowly, he pulled away and noticed her confused expression.

“Nico, who’s this?”

Will expected Nico to just say he’s a friend and brush over the subject. But instead. Nico slowly extended his hand and Will stepped forward to take it.

“This is Will. He’s my boyfriend.”

Will gasped. “Boyfriend? You’ve never called me that before.”

“Oh don’t get a big head. You’re still my significant annoyance.”

“Boyfriend?” Bianca asked. “You came out?”

Will squeezed Nico’s hand. “Yeah. I did.”

Her face broke into a smile. “That’s great, Nico! Oh, I remember your first crush, you were so scared. No one’s been giving you trouble have they?”

“No, no. The world’s changed, Bianca.”

Bianca laid down, extending her legs and resting her head as the excitement wore down and she grew tired.

“That’s good. That’s good.” She mumbled.

“You’re tired?” Nico put a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah, kinda.”

“I’ll tell you everything that’s happened in the last four years when you wake up. Go to sleep, Bianca.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” She drifted off to sleep.

“You, okay?” Asked Will.

“I’m okay.” Said Nico. “I think I’m gonna stay the night. Can you stay too?”

“Well I wouldn’t let you stay here by yourself now would I?”

“No, I guess you wouldn’t.”

“So, she knew you were-”

“Yeah, she knew. I never really told her but she knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay she’s awake!
> 
> I’m hoping to continue this series hopefully maybe I hope.
> 
> Fingers crossed I get an idea.


End file.
